The present invention is directed generally to a novel process to coat metals and/or plastics with a high nitrile coating. Further, the invention relates to a thermally cured solvent borne high nitrile polymer coatings that have excellent barrier protection such as corrosion resistance and solvent resistance on substrates such as metal, plastic and the like.
High nitrile latex coatings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,535 is a representative example of nitrile latex coating compositions and their preparation. The patent discloses a process to produce nitrile latex coatings by thermal cure.
The search for a high nitrile coating on plastics and metals offering optimum barrier properties that is solvent borne and not a latex led to the instant invention. The advantages of a solvent borne coating process allows for the minimization of surface defects. The advantages of a non-latex nitrile composition coating are many including stability of the nitrile polymer, easy handling and transportation of the polymer and the like.
It is an object of this invention to develop a new process to produce high nitrile coatings that are non-latices. It is another object of this invention to develop a thermal cure solvent borne process to produce high nitrile coating that have excellent barrier properties.
These and other objects, together with the advantages over known methods shall become apparent from the specification which follows and are accomplished by the invention as hereinafter described and claimed.